


Fifty Shades of Fili and Kili XXI - XXX

by alchemist17



Series: Fifty Shades of Fili and Kili [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: AU - Famous, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Animal Play, Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Piercing, Consensual Somnophilia, Crossdressing Kink, Hand Jobs, Hunter/ Cook Fili, Incest Kink, Infantilism, Kili dreams about tentacles, Kili in a bath sounds kinda cute though, Kili is a dancer, Kili wearing make-up and a corset, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Public Sex, Separate Childhoods, Student Kili, Teacher Fili, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tongue Piercings, Vibrators, and stockings and heels and a tiny little skirt, consensual off screen drug use, doing weird stuff with semen, i saw them as teens but it doesnt really matter, i vaguely mention the shooting and gutting of a deer, im not sure, imagine the munchkins as super hot rock musicians or something, its consensual but you might not like the look of it, just some sleeping pills, reading fanfics while having the sex, so many piercings, strange dirty talk, why do i always write bottom Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Student/Teacher - Kili is a nervous student with a crush on his teacher<br/>2. Famous musicians<br/>3. Separate childhoods, Kili as an exotic dancer<br/>4. Bondage, a vibrator, and a lot of piercings<br/>5. Fili and Kili go hunting, Fili cooks the deer and Kili gets really turned on.<br/>6. Kili is an adult baby and Fili is his carer.<br/>7. It's Fili's birthday, and Kili decides to make it special.<br/>8. Kili is queasy after the fair, and Fili takes his mind off of it.<br/>9. Somnophilia, in which Kili has a dream about tentacles<br/>10. Fili reminds his brother how wrong them having sex is while they have sex.<br/>***BONUS*** chubby Kili</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A set of modern AUs this time. Plans aren't set in stone yet, so don't be afraid to tell me your ideas.
> 
> http://www.tumblr.com/blog/derpingtime

Kili sat behind his desk, biting his lip. His homework, neatly completed in his controlled handwriting, sat in his bag. He was meant to hand it in yesterday. He had not.  
  
Mr. Durin was marking the other students’ homework, glasses perched on the end of his nose. Every now and then, his eyes would flick up to meet Kili’s, who swallowed awkwardly as heat flared in his stomach.  
  
“Would you care to tell me why your homework is late?”  
  
The clock ticked.  
  
“Well?”  
  
Nervously, Kili pulled his homework out. He’d come here with the intention of kissing his teacher, but now his resolve had failed. Slinging his bag onto his shoulder, he placed his homework on the desk and made for the door.  
  
"Not so fast."  
  
He made a distressed noise.  
  
"But I've got archery club, sir. I'll get in trouble if I miss it. Kili stayed facing the door.  
  
"It's cancelled today. I checked this morning. Come over here and tell me why you didn't hand this in earlier." Mr. Durin held the sheet between two fingers. He spoke more softly now, realising Kili was spooked.  
  
He patted the edge of his desk, motioning for his student to sit. Kili balanced on the very edge rather than sit, and turned to look awkwardly at him.  
  
"Something's got you all worked up. You're distracted, your coach says your form is suffering. Whatever this is, tell me and we can deal with it."  
  
Kili fidgeted with the edge of the desk.  
  
"You won't be mad?"  
  
"Of course not. I'm here for you."  
  
His brown eyes flitted nervously between his teacher and the desk. He raised a hand, steady though he thought it would be shaking, and took hold of the navy tie around the man's neck. Should he say something? No, that would be cheesy.  
  
Kili dived down, artlessly smashing their lips together. His eyes closed but Mr. Durin's widened.  
  
"Kili." He gasped, pulling away.  
  
"Sir, I-" His tie, a faded burgundy from the school's second hand shop, brushed against the man's fingers, and he seized it.  
  
His student looked down at him, lust merging with the fear of rejection, and realised. There were a lot more things he wanted to teach Kili.  
  
Edging hurriedly round the desk, Kili dropped to his knees between his thighs. Tugging on each other's ties, they kissed again, with more control. Fumbling with his teacher's trousers, Kili pulled out his cock. It looked different from the ones he'd seen on the internet. The way the blond sighed when he wrapped his fingers around it was the same though.  
  
Kili licked tentatively at the head, and Mr. Durin's hands tangled in his hair.  
  
"Hey, you know you don't have to, right?" He gazed down at Kili over the top of his glasses, still at the end of his nose.  
  
"I know, sir. I want to."  
  
"You can call me Philip. Or Fili, if you like. It's what my friends call me."  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Fili? That's cute. Rhymes with Kili." Lowering his head, he mouthed along the underside. It was heavier than he'd expected, and flicking out his tongue, he found it tasted like regular skin. He had expected it to taste different at least. The after-taste of pre-cum lingered on his tongue, and the entire area simply smelt arousing.  
  
Kili was barely able to take half in his mouth. Stroking the base steadily, he suckled at the head, punctuated by swallowing around the shaft. His jaw hurt and he couldn't breathe properly, but Fili's thighs rose around his head and a heavy hand rested on the back of his neck.  
  
The teacher found himself staring at the remnants of the lesson on the board, thinking about distinctly unsexy things. Like quadratic equations. Essay questions. The smell of apples. Anything to try and prolong Kili's mouth on him. The boy wasn't the most skilled he'd ever experienced, but he was enthusiastic, keen to prove himself.  
  
He would have lasted a few more minutes, were it not for the hand that slid into his pants. Nails scraped over the delicate skin of his balls before fingers closed around them. Fili looked down in shock, seeing Kili looking back at him. Lips stretched around his girth, eyes wide and hot. Pulling Kili down onto his cock, he bit down on his fist as he came. Feeling a little guilty at the gagging sounds he'd made, he pulled Kili off his cock, brushing the hair from his face.  
  
"C'mere, Kili. I'll finish you." He helped Kili onto his lap. Their hands fumbled with his trousers, and they both sighed when Kili's cock was released.  
  
"Was it okay, sir? I'd hate to disappoint you." He asked, coyly. The effect was somewhat ruined by the rising blush on his cheeks.  
  
Playing along, Fili answered "It was satisfactory. You'll need to do your homework, of course." He could tell Kili was close already, the way he clung to his shirt, eyes closed and panting.  
  
"Of course, of course, I'll practice." Quickening the pace, Kili started to tense.  
  
"No more handing it in late either."  
  
"I promise, sir, please, I promise." Babbling now, he kissed his teacher. It was sloppy, unsurprisingly, but when their tongues met, he came.  
  
Fili soothed him through it, muffling his cry and milking his cock until his hand was pushed away. Nuzzling against him, Kili ran a finger over the man's cock.  
  
"I'd like to do that again sometime."  
  
"Me too."

A few days later, Fili found an apple on his desk. Checking no-one was around, he went to bin it, but found a note attached.  
  
Dog ate my homework. Will return for detention. Kili xxx


	2. Chapter 2

It was born of hundreds of nights spent in a shared bed. When they had been unknown, travelling the country to play at parties and weddings. Unwilling - often unable - to afford separate rooms, or even two single beds, they fell asleep apart, and woke tangled.  
  
Eventually they caved, falling asleep wound around each other. They got their first big gig, as support for the internationally adored rock group, The Goblins. It was the foot in the door they needed, so that night they got themselves separate rooms.  
  
Fili lay in the dark. Unable to sleep, he stared at the ceiling. He was grateful when light flooded the room and Kili slipped inside.  
  
"Couldn't sleep without you, Fee." He sounded sad and exhausted.  
  
Reaching out, Fili pulled him against his chest. His hands settled on Kili's bony spine. It hurt that he hadn't always been able to provide for him.  
  
The rising sun woke Fili. A mass of brown tangles covered his chest, hiding Kili's face. He could feel his heart beating through their ribs, slow and lazy. Kili stirred, looking thoroughly annoyed when he opened his eyes. Shaking his hair from his face, he scrunched his eyes shut against the light. Fili automatically placed his hand on the side of Kili's face, blocking the sun.  
  
"What do you want to do today?" He asked.  
  
Kili seemed half asleep still, eyes bleary and unfocused. Moving his hand from his back, he took Kili's chin in his hand.  
  
Afterwards, neither could agree on who moved first. Only that it ended with them kissing desperately, Kili sprawled across his older brother's chest.  
  
They broke apart. Fili could feel Kili's heart thudding through their ribcages. He had never seen his brother so happy, radiant in the rising sun with his mussed hair. It had been Fili's job to take care of Kili. If this was what he wanted, what he needed, then he would get it.  
  
Six years later  
  
After the final concert of their stadium tour supported by The Goblins, they hurried as calmly as they could to their rooms. Appearances demanded two rooms, always adjoining. Entering their separate rooms, Fili barely had time to take his jacket off before Kili rushed into him. They kissed, scorching and rough, they stumbled back to the bed. Pushing Kili down, he took a moment to enjoy the sight of his lover. His legs were spread for them to slot together, arms reaching for him and hair flung back in a halo. Stepping between Kili's legs, he ground their crotches together. Crushing their lips together, his little brother's nimble fingers clutched at his hair.  
  
Fili would have been content with letting Kili decide the night's activities, except he'd found a particularly good fan fiction about them. He couldn't help but jerk off as he read it, for it described Kili perfectly. Wanton, hungry, submissive, begging for anything Fili would give him as he almost sobbed in their bed.  
  
"Kili, Kili." He pulled away from his mouth, feeling hazy already.  
  
"Oh, this better be good." Kili kissed down his neck, dragging his lips over the stubble. The fan girls loved it, but Fili grew it for him. He enjoyed the rasp over the skin of his thighs as Fili swallowed his cock, or pried apart his cheeks to kiss his hole.  
  
"I found a fic. A good one. One where you whimper and whine; where you beg for my cock.  
  
Beneath him, Kili keened and arched up against him.  
  
"Oh, Fili, read it to me. Read it to me while we fuck." He implored, voice breathy.  
  
With a devious grin, Fili lean down until their noses touched.  
  
"I'm not just going to fuck you." He threatened. "First I'm going to feed you my cock, then stretch you until you're gaping around my fingers. After, I'll let you ride me. And when you've cum, loud and shaking, I'll fuck you into the mattress."

The words alone had Kili's legs around him so he could thrust up. The brunet was already sweaty from the stage lights, hair that escaped his ponytail clinging to his skin. He got worked up much easier than Fili, his lack of stamina meaning he could be fucked to orgasm twice.

Pulling away to sit on the bed, Fili spread his legs so Kili could kneel between them. He wasn't hard yet, but with his younger brother ribbing his face against his crotch he soon would be. Picking up his tablet from the bed, he opened the fanfiction. Kili looked up at him, awaiting his instructions.

_"Kili nuzzled affectionately at the front of his brother's trousers"_ Fili read aloud. _"He loved every part of him, even his belly button and the gaps between his toes, but he loved his cock most."_

Kili smiled a little at the description.

"I said they'd written you well."

Kili's smile turned to a smirk.

_"He reached for the button and zipper, fishing his cock out of his pants. Giving it a firm lick from root to tip, Kili pressed his lips to the head, tongue flicking out to taste the wetness there. Threading his fingers through his brother's tousled hair,"_ Fili slid his free hand into his hair. _"Fili pulled Kili onto his cock, fighting the urge to bury himself in one move."_

Kili's eyes were fixed hungrily on him, one hand rubbing at the front of his trousers.

_"Pressing his tongue along the thick vein on the underside, Kili pulled back. Fili's hands cupped the back of his head, forcing his mouth back down again.They relished in the feeling; vibrant heat enveloping him and the ache in his jaw as the girth spread his jaw wider."_ Fili absently wet his lips as he read. _"After that, the blond allowed his younger brother some freedom. He suckled at the head, pulling off to lave the area with broad strokes of his tongue. Occasionally Fili dragged him back down, his nose flush against pubic hair until he fought for breath."_ Fili's voice was starting to strain.

"Tell me how you cum." Kili murmured, still connected to his cock by a string of saliva.

Idly tucking strands of dark hair behind his ear, he pulled Kili back down.

_"Kili kept up the pace, the suction, until his brother started to shake. Pulling off with a filthy noise, he jerked him roughly, urging Fili to look at him. The sight of his little brother, on his knees for him, looking up coyly and shyly licking the head of his cock did him in. He came, fingers tightening in Kili's hair, splattering across his face."_ His eyes closed, tossing the tablet to the bed for a better grip on Kili's hair.

Doing as Fili said he held his pace. He started to shake, so Kili pulled off, wrapping his fingers around him.

"Fili, brother, look at me."

Fili's eyes opened and locked onto his own. Obediently, Kili let his semen spurt onto his face, over his cheeks and lips. Getting to his feet, he started to clean his face with his fingers and tongue. Still weakened from his orgasm, Fili lunged at his brother. Clinging unsteadily to his shoulders, he licked his cum from Kili's face. When his face was clean they kissed, pushing spunk and spit between them.

Freeing Kili of his shirt, he ran his tongue over the skin before him. Virtually luminous, it told of the months they'd spent in the studio. Even the normally stark tan lines were less apparent now. He worked his mouth over the skin until insistent hands pulled his shirt up and over.

They kissed as they fumbled each other out of their trousers. Kili was impatient, forcing Fili to take hold of his hair. The younger's hands kept their hips pressed together even as his head was pulled back. The long line of his neck was exposed and Fili brushed his lips over it. It was rough with hairs that threatened, so different from the curly hairs further down.

"You want me, don't you?" Fili lowered his voice, rocking their hips together so Kili groaned. The sound reverberated though his skin.

"Yes." He whispered simply.

"Say it." Baring his teeth, Fili pressed them against his skin.

"I want you. Every single fucking second I want you." His voice was strained from the angle.

"Where?"

"Inside."

"There we are. My good little slut." Kili's hips automatically surged into his own. "You're going to have to be patient though. I'm going to finger you first. Get you gaping and wet for me."

Kili tugged his head free to kiss him again, grinding his cock into Fili's stomach. He was ravenous for it already and would ride his cock like an animal once he could.

Throwing the last of their clothes aside, they scrambled onto the bed. Pushing Kili's face down into the mattress, he ran his eyes over the appealing curve of his ass. Kili wiggled, turning his head to the side to breathe but stayed as Fili wanted him. If he didn't like to watch Kili's face, the way it contorted and twisted in pleasure, this would be his favourite way to fuck him.

"Ready to be stretched, my love?"

Kili raised an eyebrow at the endearment. His brother must be quoting the fic.

"Yes, yes, you know I am." He whined. His cock hung heavily between his legs, swinging as he shuffled his ass back eagerly.

From between his cheeks Fili could see the darkened crinkle of muscle. Kili might have been good with his mouth - very good, his steadily rising cock reminded him - but his hole gripped his possessively, unwilling to release him. Fishing out the lube from the side table, he coated his fingers. They'd fucked just that morning, he wouldn't need much work, but the fic was quite specific. He was to 'stretch his brother around his fingers, until he reminded open when empty'.

Fili pressed two fingers in, agonisingly slowly, as the younger sighed beneath him. He knew his brother's body inside and out, adding a third fingers when he could. A forth slid in soon after, coated in the thick liquid.

"Are you done yet? I'm so hard, don't keep me wanted." Kili moaned huskily.

Saying nothing, Fili spread his fingers. The darkness was inviting, as all of Kili was. Gently removing his fingers, he watched to see that Kili remained open.

Flopping gracelessly onto his back, Fili urged his brother to straddle his hips.

"What should I do?" Kili asked, rubbing the cleft of his ass over his cock.

"I think I'd quite like to hear your voice while you ride me." He handed Kili the tablet, still glowing with filthy words.

He sat there to read ahead a little, to get a sense of what he was do to, rubbing against Fili absently. A sharp slap to his thigh startled him.

"Fili, that's not in the story." He pouted.

"Well neither is you sitting there reading."

Rolling his eyes, Kili raised his hips a little. Fili grabbed the base of his cock, angling until the head nudged the loosened rim. Dropping himself, the brunet hissed at the intrustion. He sat there for a few seconds, just enjoying the feeling of his lover's cock lodged inside him.

_"Kili started to rock, undulating his body. Eyes focused on the flexing of his stomach muscles, the blond laid his hands on them as though they were sacred. Clenching around his brother's cock, Kili made more exaggerated movements."_

He paused to grin down at his brother. Fili's hands drifted round to his butt, kneading the cheeks. It becoming difficult to continue already.

_"Rising higher now, he let his weight carry him back down onto Fili's cock. The broad head slid over his prostate."_ Kili adjusted his angle, clamping down with expected shock of pleasure. _"Kili was embarrassingly close already. His cheeks were endearingly flushed, eyes barely able to focus on the man he rode. Fili's hands_ \- shit - _Fili's hands supported him, encouraged him, and in the end it was his words that made him cum."_

Fili pulled the tablet from his white-knuckled fingers. Leaning down, Kili rested his elbows on the bed, hips still working as he waited for Fili's words.

"My sweet, precious Kili. My pretty little baby brother." Kili could tell these were his words now. "You're cocky sometimes, and moody as hell, but I wouldn't have you different at all." His hands still guided Kili's hips, a little rougher than before. "You look more radiant than the sun when you climax for me. So perfect. Show me, Kili. I want to see you."

Arching up, Kili's eyes rolled back as he came. He slumped forward onto Fili, twitching around him. Strong hands smoothed down his back, supporting him as they rolled over.  
  
"You okay? You seemed kinda dazed." Fili worried, cupped his face.  
  
"I'm great!" He exulted. "Waiting for you to fuck me again though."  
  
Huffing in mock annoyance, Fili pushed his brother's knees up towards his chest.  
  
"You only want me for my cock." He mumbled, putting on a hurt tone.  
  
"Oh come on, there has to be another reason. Your cock isn't that great." Kili baited.  
  
"Don't change your tune now, my little whore. You loved my cock earlier." He lowered himself, further sheathing his cock in Kili's tightness and curving his spine more.  
  
"I was riding it earlier. I'm not convinced you can fuck me well enough with it."  
  
Chuckling to himself, Fili started to pump his hips, gliding in and out. Kili was hardening again already. Tilting his hips, he knew he'd found his mark when Kili clamped around him. Fili could feel his eyes trying to close, could feel the coiling in his gut, but Kili wasn't there yet.  
  
"Touch yourself, Kili. I can't get you there alone." He panted out.  
  
One of Kili's hands wrapped around himself, the other left fisting the sheets. Fili slammed in harder, faster, making their bed creak.  
  
Before long, Kili's hand began to stutter. His moans raised in pitch and his hips thrust against Fili. Eyes scrunched closed, he came again, weaker this time, but he still tightened around Fili powerfully. A few more strokes and Fili followed, emptying himself.  
  
They were both still panting when Fili let his brother's legs down. He laid beside Kili, now truly dazed and half asleep, curling into him on instinct.  
  
"My pretty little baby brother." Fili whispered into his hair before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Spotlights focused on the centre of the stage. The red light they cast coloured the skin on the waiting performer. The seats were full of all ages, all walks of life, businessman to bin-man. Mainly men, though a few solitary women sat waiting.  
  
Fili had spent years tracking his brother down. With their father dead, their mother depressed and their last uncle insane, they had gone into care. He hadn't seen Kili since they were seven and two. Adopted by a well-off family, Fili had cruised through school. He left the second he was able. He needed to find his brother.  
  
Now twenty-seven and twenty-two, he had finally located Kili. Dancing for the entertainment of these pervy men, to pay his way through the school he'd fought to get in to.  
  
He didn't want to be here. This shouldn't be the first time he saw Kili again. Fili made to stand up, to leave and wait outside, but the music started and he sat in fear of causing a disturbance. The rhythm was hypnotic and the dancer began to sway. Through the haze of red light he could make out a lean, muscled body. The light accented the ridges of his abdomen, the sharp lines of his hips.  
  
The dancer, Kili, strutted toward the crowd, hips swaying. Fili could make out feathers in his hair, what could only be called war paint on his body. He leaned forward eagerly, even as he cursed himself. Kili dropped to his knees mere feet away, arching his back as he ran his hands from groin to neck.  
  
Scanning over the front row, Kili spotted a few face. Strong, broad, blonde, blue-eyed. He was exactly Kili's type. Falling to his hands, he kept his ass high in the air as he crawled. His tanned skin was painted with white lines, on his cheeks, down his nose and across his chin. He must look like an animal, he imagined, striped and stalking his prey. He grinned, teeth bared in obvious hunger as Fili sat forward. The dancer leaned down, breathing hotly over the man's skin before whispering in his ear.  
  
"Name's Kili. Come see me after." He flicked his tongue over the curve of his ear.  
  
The man nodded. Kili smirked smugly, rolling back onto his heels. He let the blond take a good long look at his crotch before he straightened, heading to the other side of the stage.

After the show, when Kili bowed and waved cheekily to the crowd before sashaying off, he headed for backstage. The man by the door looked him up and down before waving him though.  
  
The brightly lit corridors were blinding after the dim lights of the club and he nearly missed the door. Fili knocked. He was startled when he was dragged inside and pinned to the door. It was a few seconds for before he could make out Kili's face in the dark room. With a wicked glint in his eye, the dancer pressed the length of their bodies together. Fili's jaw dropped at the sensation and Kili took the opportunity to kiss him.  
  
He stood frozen, his long lost little brother flush against him everywhere. Noticing his lack of response, Kili pulled back.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked in a grown man's voice, so unlike the endearing little squeaks he made as a toddler.  
  
"We can't do this. It's not right." Fili gasped out.  
  
Kili frowned in puzzlement but backed away.  
  
He forced himself to look away from the dancer's body, painted and shining with sweat. His treacherous mind tempted his with images of Kili's body beneath his own, the white lines smudged by his hands.  
  
"Look, my name is Fili Durin, I'm your older brother."  
  
The brunet blinked.  
  
"They told me I didn't have any family. I always thought I had a brother, half remembered, half dreamed. But they said I was alone." He stared at the blond, in his tailored suit and expensive shoes.  
  
Still looking conflicted, Fili held out out arms, looking pointedly at the floor. Kili threw himself forward, arms around his brother's neck. Fili smelt like faded memories and looked like the man he'd pictured the first time he touched himself.  
  
"I don't want you to be my brother." He sighed into Fili's neck.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"You're far too pretty."  
  
"Kili..." He started to pull away.  
  
"No!" Kili tugged him back. "I'm just saying. I'm just saying."  
  
"It is a shame though."  
  
"Totally." Both of their cocks were filling with blood, pressing into the other's thigh.  
  
"We could just never tell anyone."  
  
"Pretend we didn't know." Kili added.  
  
"Say we were drunk."  
  
"But what if we do it again?"  
  
"We won't tell anyone." Fili said firmly.  
  
"What if they catch us?"  
  
Don't tell anyone we're brothers."  
  
"That could work."  
  
"It would work."  
  
"It will work." Kili insisted.  
  
He loosened his grip on Fili's neck and they kissed again. "That could work."  
  
"It would work."  
  
"It will work."  
  
Kili loosened his grip on his neck, and kissed him again. It was right. It was wonderful.  
  
"So, brother, do you top or bottom?" Kili asked, bending to nuzzle at his neck. The blond drew a sharp breath, heat flooding through his belly.  
  
"Not good?"  
  
"Very good."  
  
"Thank God. I always had a bit of an incest kink."  
  
"Yeah? Well I hope you still do when I have you beneath me, baby brother."  
  
Kili's hips jerked forward.  
  
"Fuck yes." He breathed.  
  
Fili wormed his hand into the dancer's trousers. They were tight but elastic and his arm was twisted awkwardly, but the shudder that racked Kili's body when he touched his cock was incredible. He tried to press closer to Fili's body.  
  
He could feel his skin burning, aching to feel Fili against him. The smooth material of his suit made Kili feel bare and vulnerable, tilting his head back for Fili to kiss his neck. The hand that massaged his cock was big and strong, callused the way most peoples were not.  
  
He reached for Fili's shirt. The buttons defied his efforts. Guiding Kili down onto the sofa, Fili pulled off his jacket and shirt. There was an unmistakable gleam of lust in the brunet's eyes as he drank in the sharp lines of the revealed torso. He loved muscle, the way it looked when it was used to fuck him, how it felt pinning him down.  
  
Kili was still staring when Fili dropped his trousers. His cock was mouth-watering to look at, long and thick, heavily veined and gently curving towards the ceiling. He licked his lips absently, wiggling out of his own trousers in anticipation. He grinned smugly to see Kili so eager for him.  
  
"You got any lube?" He asked. If they didn't it would mean an early end to their escapade.  
  
"Yeah; in my jacket."  
  
Fili raised an eyebrow.  
  
"In case I met anyone hot. Like you." Propping a leg up on the back of the sofa, he placed the other on the floor to splay his legs wide. Fili noted that the body paint didn't continue below his trousers. It was a shame , he would have loved to plant himself between his new brother's painted thighs. Maybe another day.  
  
He fished the lube out of the jacket. Kili leaned up to kiss him as he knelt on the sofa, reaching down to grab his cock. Fili automatically thrust into the grip. Kili's fingers were long, his strokes sure as he worked the cock. He bit his lip, trying to focus to open the lube. The bottle refused to cooperate so Kili took it from him, chuckling. He slicked his fingers and pressed two in at once. Making eye contact with Fili he bit his lip, feeling victorious as his jaw dropped. It was ridiculously arousing to see the dancer stretching himself for Fili's cock. He was quick and clinical in his preparation, only enough to avoid injury. Being split by a cock was his favourite sensation, doubly so as it was his brother's. Quickly coating Fili's cock, he lay back expectantly.

"Well? Are you going to fuck me or not?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just let me look a little." Fili trailed a hand over the lines on his thighs.  
  
With a huff, he grabbed his cock and tugged.  
  
"Whoa, no need for that!"  
  
"Shove it up my arse then."  
  
Lining himself up, Fili slowly sank into the lean body beneath him.  
  
"Fuckfuckfuck oh god Fili shit..."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I'm fucking fantastic." He arched up and ground back down again, a hand flat on Fili's stomach.  
  
Leaning down to nuzzle his neck, Fili began to thrust. His brother sighed and mewled beneath him, fingers tangling in his hair.  
  
"Fili, Fili, up a little... Little more... Fuck!" Kili moved his hand to grab the blond's butt, pushing him deeper.  
  
He could feel his release creeping up on him. It would be unfair to finish before Kili, so shifting his weight he started to jerk him off. Judging by the noises and the pulsing of his internal muscles it wouldn't be long now. With a few more rough thrusts, he came, quickening the pace of his hand until Kili cried out. Fili slumped forwards, draping himself over his brother's chest.  
  
"Don't fall asleep. We'd be here hours all sticky with cum." Kili whined.  
  
"Just let me catch my breath." He mumbled against his painted chest.  
  
"Lazy."  
  
"Oh, am I? You can ride me next time." Fili rolled his hips to clarify what he meant.  
  
Kili huffed. He would at least like the next time to be on a bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili has a nipple, assorted ear, and two hip piercings, one on each side. Fili has a labret (below the bottom lip, above the chin), a septum (fleshy bit between nostrils), tongue and dydoe (through the ridge of the glans on the head of the penis) piercings.

Kili pulled at the restraints on his wrists. He tried to push his hips up, but with his knees pulled up either side of his chest it was impossible. One of Fili's hands tugged gently on the steel ring through his nipple. The vibrator inside him buzzed in his - or Fili's, he wasn't sure - rhythm, a set of small jolts before a long one. The longer pulse always made Kili gasp and clench in an desperate bid for more. His brother's mouth was sealed wetly around him. Kili's pubic hair was damp from where the blond had literally drooled over him. Everything was overwhelming; the stud in Fili's tongue pressed against him, the fine hair and rough stubble that brushed over his thighs.  
  
"Are you going to cum yet?" Fili asked. Glancing down, Kili whimpered at the sight of his brother, normally neat hair awry and eyes dark. Strings of saliva hung between his lips and Kili's cock, quivering as he spoke.  
  
He was desperate, but his hazy mind still remembered the bet they'd made. The egg timer was scarcely halfway through its ten minutes.  
  
"You're being very quiet too." The elder tilted his head to run his nose ring along his cock. "Normally you'd be shouting the house down by now."  
  
Kili glared at him. Much of the effect was lost, however. It's hard to take someone seriously when they're tied to a bed with a vibrator up their arse. The vibration increased suddenly and his eyes clamped shut. Fili took his cock in his mouth again, stud pressing into his slit on its way down. Kili cursed inwardly; he was going to lose this bet. The suction on his cock was almost painful, the vibrator jarringly powerful. Fili's fingers pinched at his nipple and massaged his perineum. The onslaught was sudden and overwhelming and Kili's eyes opened, unfocused and pupils huge. He came, making up for his previous silence. Fili would have smirked if his mouth wasn't busy. There was always so much when Kili came, almost a third more than his. Sheer volume choked him, so Fili pulled off and allowed the last spurts to hit his face. Kili was still staring blankly at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath, twitching as the vibrations continued, so he continued with the next phase of his plan. Which was fucking his brother.  
  
He released Kili's knees from their ties to the bedpost and tied them together. Turning off the vibrator, he cautiously slid it free of Kili's body. Fili lowered his legs and turned off the egg timer before flopping down beside him.  
  
"You okay?" He asked, tucking the brunette hair behind his ear. Kili leaned as close as he could, tongue snaking out to lick up the streaks on his brother's face.  
  
"Kili, where are your manners?" He scolded, moving back a little.  
  
Kili pouted, still flushed with arousal.  
  
"You must ask. Politely."  
  
"Oh please, Fili, my wonderful, wonderful brother, please let me please-"  
  
"Let you do what?"  
  
"Let me lick my cum off your face!"  
  
Fili smiled fondly as he leaned down again. Within seconds his face was cleaned and Kili kissed him, sharing the mouthful between them. They lay kissing lazily for several minutes. Kili's cock steadily hardened, jutting out from his body like a flag.  
  
"You ready, gorgeous?" The words were muffled by Kili's lips, but he could feel them smile in response.  
  
"You bet handsome."  
  
They giggled, sharing one last kiss before Fili pulled away. He slid his hand beneath the brunet's knees, pushing them back up to his chest. Kili was still a little stretched from the vibrator, just enough so he wouldn't be hurt. Fili thought he could do with a tad more teasing, running his nails up the back of the plump thighs before him. Whining, Kili squirmed, unable to escape. The touch vanished and he grinned in relief when he heard the click of the lube bottle. He couldn't see Fili past his legs. When fingers parted his cheeks he jumped, being tied helpless adding to the arousal of being pried open. Warm breath flooded his skin as Fili bent down. He aimlessly kissed the pale flesh, deliberately pressing with the piercings of his nose and lip.  


"Fili, you little shit, get on with it." He strained at his bonds.  
  
"Patience, little brother, patience." Fili continued to nuzzle his presented rear.  
  
The younger had to bite back a laugh at the ticklish sensation. "I'm going to use all the hot water for a week." He threatened. "You can freeze for all I care." He dissolved into laughter as Fili's fingers danced over his sides. Finding the metal beads of Kili's hip piercings, he tugged gently. Kili jerked violently, gasping at the flash of heat.  
  
"You won't do that. You like getting fucked in the shower too much. The water cascading over your skin, our bodies sliding against each other, when I dig my nails in to pull you back onto my cock."  
  
He trailed a hand over Kili's chest, mimicking water as he dug his nails into his hip. His brother let out a long shaky breath, sphincter tightening at the memory.  
  
"You like that?"  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"I'd much rather fuck you."  
  
"I am going to smack you when I-" He trailed off into a moan as Fili's slick fingers entered him. Two wasn't nearly enough, but Kili clenched around them desperately.  
  
"So pretty. So wonderful. You know I love you, don't you?" Fili kissed the back of his knee. He spread his fingers teasingly before sliding in a third.  
  
"Stop telling me and- fuck- show me." Kili said, voice surprisingly steady.  
  
Too steady, he thought. He was going to have to do something about that.  
  
Grabbing a pillow, he shoved it under Kili's hips. His brother automatically tried to open his legs and whined when he could not.  
  
"Oh, can't my little slut spread his thighs for me? I don't think I want to give you complete freedom yet, seeing as you lost our bet." The blond trailed his fingers up Kili's thighs thoughtfully. Untying his knees, he tied his ankles together instead and wiggled in between.  
  
"Better?"  
  
Kili pulled at the padded cuffs on his wrists. Rolling his eyes, Fili unhooked them from their chains and attached them to each other. He pulled Kili's arms over his head and arms so they rested on his back.  
  
"Better?"  
  
Kili nodded. Luckily they didn't need any more lube, as there was no way to reach it. Taking himself in hand, Fili eased the head just inside. They both gasped as the beads of his piercing slipped in. He looked down at Kili, the endearing pink flush of arousal across his cheeks and eyes dark and hungry.  
  
"I love you." He murmured simply.  
  
"I love you too, brother."  
  
Fili pushed in fully, watching with unconcealed delight as his brother's eyes unfocused. He kept the motions of his hips slow, allowing Kili to regain a shred of coherence before shattering it again. The heat and pressure was ridiculous, swallowing him eagerly. Unable to hold back, Fili thrusted faster, occasionally breaking the rhythm with long slow plunges into the pliant body beneath him. Kili was a vision, his head thrown back and lips parted as he moaned freely. Each thrust became deeper, faster, more savage. With the hard metal sliding over his prostate and Fili stretching him open, Kili came, crying out. He arched up against Fili, sighing contentedly at the sudden flood of heat inside him. Collapsing onto his chest, the blond nuzzled at his neck.  
  
"You can't fall asleep. You have to carry me to the shower."  
Fili groaned, but wiggled Kili's arms up to his neck and hauled his brother up to his chest. Shuffling backwards off the bed, he headed for the bathroom.  
  
"Fine, but you can wash yourself."  
  
"That's a shame. Your recounting of us fucking in the shower really got me worked up." He rutted lazily against Fili's stomach.  
  
"Oh well I guess I could help you wash. There is a lot of you after all."  
  
Kili made an outraged noise.  
  
"You have to admit, you are adorably chubby." He squeezed a handful of thigh.  
  
"Hmph. You're going to have to fuck me really good to make up for that."  
  
"I'll be glad to."


	5. Chapter 5

The smell of raw meat permeated every room in the house. Kili had taken a long shower to try and wash away the stink, but it clung to him as he left the steamy bathroom. Hunting with Fili had been an eye-opener. He knew Fili could shoot, knew he could skin and gut a deer, but hadn't anticipated how good he would look doing it. His lips parted slightly as he pulled the trigger, the same as when Kili sank down onto his length. The way Fili ran his hands over his skin was the same as he touched the stag. Light fingers over the bones of the face, a firm arm across the shoulders to pin it down. Fili's face and arms were splattered with blood, and all he wanted was those hands on his body and those arms holding their hips together.  
  
Kili was desperately aroused. The shift of cotton over his nipples was too much; yet the chill of the air was too biting. In the end he wore the softest shirt he had with the loosest pants. Walking through to the kitchen, Kili went weak at the knees at the sight of his brother preparing the meat. His cloth apron was covered in clear finger marks of blood and grease, hair pulled back into a messy bun.  
  
"Fee, you mind if I jerk off?" He sprawled across the sofa, legs open suggestively.  
  
"To what? You didn't bring the laptop with you." Fili didn't look up from the cooking.  
  
"To the thought of you hunting. The sight of you cooking. Thinking about you taking me like an animal."  
  
Fili frowned, confused. His sexual daydreams were no more complicated than Kili on his cock, one way or another.  
  
"Sure, I guess. I can come over and blow you after I put the meat in."  
  
"Sounds good." Kili fished the lube out from his pocket and wiggled out of his trousers. He threw them towards Fili, hoping to draw his attention. Fili smiled darkly, displaying his teeth. He rubbed the lasted few spices into the meat quickly. Stalking over to Kili, he held out his fingers as he sank to his knees.  
  
The fingers presented to him were coated in herbs and spices, shining with cooking oil. He dragged the hand towards him, running his tongue along the underside. Fili hadn't showered between hunting and cooking; he reeked of pine needles and sweat, blood and spice. Kili could feel himself salivating, cock leaking without being touched. Hot breath washed over him. On his knees, Fili was inspecting him, sniffing every inch. He nosed curiously at the tip, crossing his eyes to look at the fluid on his nose. Kili sucked a single finger into his mouth. It was cushioned on his tongue, held delicately between his teeth. His long moan was near inaudible around the digit as Fili relented. Tongue pressed tightly to the underside and teeth scraping lightly on the top, Fili sank until his nose was buried in the dark curls at the base. He held there for several seconds while Kili writhed, each laboured breath stirring the hairs.  
  
The hot breath against his skin had Kili squirming. One leg curled around his brother's waist to hold him close, the other hooking over his shoulder. Fili pulled his fingers from Kili's mouth, trailing them wetly down his chest. Starting to bob his head, he traced his nails over the veins on Kili's thighs. His fingers twisted roughly in his hair and Fili dug his nails in as a warning. The sting only seemed to arouse him further, tugging on his hair and hips bucking helplessly. Fili racked his nails in a long, sure stroke from thigh to ankle. With a ragged, animalistic cry Kili came, hunching forwards over his brother's head. Fili obediently caught the fluid, holding it in his mouth rather than swallowing. He had better plans.  
  
Standing up, he walked to the kitchen and spat into a saucepan. Fili added various bits and bobs as he heated it. Dipping a finger in, he tasted the semen. Definitely the best he'd ever tasted. It's a shame there wasn't more. He looked back at Kili, still slumped panting on the sofa, then down at his own crotch. He could get Kili to jerk him off. The meat had enough time left.  
  
Kili reached out to him when he was close enough, pulling him down. He was always clingy after an orgasm. Fili wrapped an arm around his waist, keeping his body close. Pushing the stained apron back and undoing his trousers, he pulled Fili's cock out. He was half hard and within seconds Kili had him fully erect.  
  
"What's got you so worked up?" Fili asked.  
  
"Seeing you hunt, you getting blood splattered, you cooking the deer you killed. You looked powerful, primal, and unbearably manly." He let Fili nuzzle his neck, eyes fixed on his cock. The smell of cooking meat drifted from the kitchen, and he felt himself hardening again.  
  
"Manly, eh?" Fili snaked his hand to the back of his head, resting their foreheads together.  
  
"I want you to fuck me after dinner." Kili said, nostrils flared to inhale as much meat as possible. "After I've eaten my full, you can fuck me, fill me up again." Fili pressed his body closer, eyes screwed shut. "You could take me from behind, pull my hair, fuck me like an animal on the rug. Or push me down and pin me on my back. Force my legs wide for you as you hold my wrists down, making me look into your eyes as we rut. I don't care. I just want it hard." Kili's voice was heavy with lust, his hand warm and tight.  
  
With their faces pressed painfully close, the images of Kili spread beneath him clouding his mind, Fili came. He was about to lick his hand clean when Fili stopped him.  
  
"In the saucepan."  
  
He did as he was told, using a spoon to scrape the semen into the pan. Dinner was going be torture. Sexy torture, but torture nonetheless.  
  
They decided to sit at either end of their huge dining table, rather than clustered in the middle as usual. Kili hadn't bothered to get dressed and sat naked. He was painfully hard and the predatory looks Fili shot him weren't helping.  
  
"Do you like your dinner, Kili?" His brother keep his eyes fixed on him as he chewed the meat.  
  
Kili licked his lips, gathering the stray juices. He had not been tidy as he ate and was splattered down his chest with gravy. Nodding, he shoved another too large mouthful in, the sauce spilling over his lips and running down his neck. He tilted his head back to swallow, and Fili watched transfixed as the muscles flexed. He palmed absently at the front of his jeans. If anything it made the situation worse. Fili desperately needed his brother beneath him, hard and begging. He would wait until Kili had finished eating. Until he was full and sleepy, pliant and craving contact.  
  
The last bites of his meal were a struggle. He could feel the weight of the meat inside him, pressing down on his organs. Dropping his cutlery, he pushed himself to his feet. Fili watched him from across the table, only standing when he was close enough. Kili pressed close to his brother's body. Fili was warm and solid through his clothes. The room was large and chilly, and Kili pressed closer. Tipping the brunet's head back, Fili nosed at his neck. He could feel each swell of Kili's lungs as he breathed, each thud of his heart.  
  
"Is this mine, brother?" He asked, tapping Kili's chest.  
  
"Yes." He leaned into the touched and whined when it was taken away.  
  
"Are these mine?" He splayed his fingers over his lungs.  
  
"Yes." Kili absently swayed his hips into Fili.  
  
"This?" A gentle sweep over his full stomach.  
  
A nod.  
  
"These?" Fili prodded at his kidneys. "How about this?" He pressed his hand over Kili's liver.  
  
"All yours, brother. Always yours." He shivered when Fili grinned into his neck, teeth against his skin.  
  
"What about this?" Fili's hand slid down between their bodies to wrap around his cock.  
  
"Yes."Kili hissed. His eyes were closed, face pressed into Fili's hair.  
  
"And this? Can I have this?" He reached around to grab his butt, pulling their bodies closer.  
  
"Take it, Fee. You can have it."  
  
"No-one else will have it? Am I the only one who gets to fill you up?"  
  
"Yes Fili, yes, please!"  
  
"On the rug. Hands and knees." With a final squeeze, he let go.  
  
It was lucky they kept lube in the kitchen, Fili thought as he hurried to the drawer. He stalked back to the rug, where Kili curved his back temptingly. He watched over his shoulder as Fili popped open the bottle. Neither of them had the patience for a slow, thorough preparation, so Fili pressed in two fingers immediately. The younger pressed back onto the fingers, taking them in to the knuckles. He winced when the fingers spread and another slick finger slid in beside them. Kili gripped the long hairs of the rug, teeth clenched against the pain. They'd been doing this an awful long time though, and soon enough he felt himself relaxing.  
  
"Enough, Fili. Get inside me already." Kili grinned briefly when the fingers were removed.  
  
He hastily undid his trousers, pushing them down just enough to get his cock out. He had thrown his apron but was still wearing his smelly hunting shirt. Not wanting to hurt Kili more than he obviously wanted, he rather generously slicked himself. Fili reached forward to grab his brother's hair, twisting it around his hand. Positioning himself, he pushed in, pulling Kili back onto him. His groan was wordless, primal, and exactly what Fili wanted to hear.  
  
Starting with deep, slow strokes, his hand roamed over Kili's body, tracing the bones and organs, the muscles that tensed beneath his skin as he was fucked.  
  
"Look at me." Fili demanded with a yank to his hair.  
  
With effort, Kili looked back, barely managing eye contact. The pink of arousal spread across his cheeks, and he silently begged Fili for more. Dropping forward to press against Kili's back, he supported himself with one arm and wrapped the other around his shoulders. Kili pressed up against him, back against him, any way he could get closer. The shift of Fili's shirt over his back, further enforcing that the blond was in control, made the heat in his stomach spike.  
  
He was so full; from the deer his brother killed to feed him, from Fili's cock. He paid no heed to the sounds he was making; they spurred Fili on, and let him know how good he was. Pushing Kili down, chest to the furry rug and holding him there with an arm across his back, Fili thrust harder. The force of it pushed strained noises from Kili, but he pushed his hips back eagerly.  
  
"You like this, don't you? My little animal, so eager to breed." Fili sank his teeth into the flesh of his neck. "Prancing around naked, all this skin on display, waiting for me to come and fuck you." His thrusts became irregular as his orgasm neared, and he allowed Kili to reach back and jerk himself. He was certain to make each stroke that bit harder though, the impact shoving his brother down into the rug. "You're so appetising, Kili. So warm, stuffed as full as you could be. All this flesh just for me. So...Succulent."  
  
Fili's words, along with the jarringly powerful thrusts, finally pushed Kili over the edge. His orgasm left him weak and limp, slumping against the rug. Heat flooded through him seconds later, and he squirmed at the ticklish sensation. Pulling out, Fili rolled him onto his side and flopped down with him.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Kili nodded sleepily and yawned  
  
Rolling his eyes, Fili scooped his sated brother into his arms and carried him to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Here it comes!" Fili steered the spoon of mushy food through the air, twisting and turning like an airplane.  
  
Kili reached for the spoon excitedly. He wrapped uncoordinated fingers around his brother's wrist. Missing the spoon, he kept his mouth open expectantly as Fili scraped the food in.  
  
"What a messy little baby you are! Guess who's getting a bath tonight?"  
  
Kili gurgled happily. Suddenly he frowned in concentration.  
  
"Oh Kili! Are we going to have to change your nappy now?"  
  
He looked quizzical, but perked up when Fili stood. Stretching his arms out, he waited to be picked up.  
  
"You're getting big, Kili. I won't be able to carry you soon."  
  
Kili grabbed at the skin of his neck and shoved a fistful of hair into his mouth.  
  
"Looks like I'm going to need a bath too. Maybe I could squish in with you."  
  
Fili had never understood why Kili enjoyed putting on a onesie and acting like a baby. He always felt a little guilty when they made love after, but if Kili liked it, he was happy to do it. Admittedly it was pretty cute, the way Kili cooed and gurgled, the happy giggles when he was bathed and tickled. Fili wasn't so fond of when his brother tried to eat his hair.  
  
Setting Kili down on the changing mat, he laid him down on his back gently. The way his arms, clad in soft striped fabric, reached out to Fili was evocative of their first time together.  
  
Kili had been wearing his best shirt, the baby blue stripes. Unable to go out on a date in their small town, Fili cooked for them. They watched a cheesy rom-com and made out like teenagers on the sofa. Fili hadn't planned on taking it any further than groping and maybe a handjob, but as usual his brother had other plans. He'd nearly ejaculated in his trousers when Kili, straddling his lap and plastered over him, whispered the most beautiful thing he'd ever said. Besides "I love you", of course.  
  
"Make love to me." He'd said, hair falling forward over Fili's chest.  
  
This close, Fili could see the freckles that had come out on the summer sun, across his cheeks and lips, over his nose. He smelled of the cologne that had been a twenty-first birthday gift, of their flowery detergent and coconut body wash.  
  
"Fili?"  
  
He blinked at Kili, looking down at him worriedly.  
  
"I want to make love with you, not to you." He replied, sitting up.  
  
Kili grinned down at him, dazzling as always. He scrambled to get off Fili's lap, but instead found himself lifted and carried to the bedroom.  
  
There, Fili had laid the brunet down on the bed, gently stripped him and worshipped his naked body.  
  
It was weirdly similar to the way he carefully wiggled Kili out of his onesie. Luckily he was only a little damp, and was clean again in a few wipes. There was no point dressing him again so close to his bath. Scooping his brother up into his arms, he distracted him with a lock of hair before going to the bathroom. Fili set him down on the toilet and gingerly pulled his hair away.  
  
"Are you ready for your bath?"  
  
Kili shoved his own hair into his mouth.  
  
"We can play with the ducks. Quack quack!" Fili said cheerily as he turned the taps on.  
  
Kili's face merged into one of ecstatic joy. He gradually melted to disappointment; there had been a quack, two quacks even, but no ducks. Letting out a mournful cry, he geared himself up to scream. Quickly, Fili was upon him. Tickling, blowing raspberries. All the air Kili had saved whooshed out in squeal.  
  
"No crying today, Kili. We're having far too much fun, aren't we?"  
  
He wiggled impatiently.  
  
"Look, the bath's ready! We can get in and the ducks can come out. Quack!"  
  
Kili flailed excitedly and nearly fell back off the seat.  
  
"Whoa there!" Fili grabbed his arms and hauled him up. "Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, would we?" With a brief kiss to Kili's forehead, he lifted him and dumped him in the tub.  
  
Shrieking, he splashed at the water.  
  
"Kili! I'm soaking. Good job I'm getting in anyway." He dropped his clothes in the corner before chucking Kili's toys in the tub.  
  
The water was shallow, barely rising to their waists. Kili squirmed playfully as the elder tried to wash him, sliding easily from his arms. The soap made it near impossible to get a grip and eventually Fili trapped him between his legs.  
  
He thrashed like a demon, but was clean in no time and released to play with his ducks. Fili gave his own hair a quick rinse before he joined in.

"Stay still!" The brunet writhed about while Fili tried to dry him.  
  
He had been reluctant to leave the bath and was uncooperative now he was in the cold air. It took a fair amount of wrestling, but eventually Kili was dry. He resisted his sleep suit, having at be pinned down and manhandled into it. He glared at his brother, the expression a sharp contrast to the adorable t-rex on his outfit.  
  
"You won't stay mad at me, not when you see what I've got for you." Fili tickled his sides, forcing a giggle from him.  
  
Pulling away, he wandered out of the room. Kili let out a dissatisfied noise. He rubbed vaguely at his crotch while Fili was gone, making sure to listen carefully. Fili didn't allow him to touch himself. Babies didn't do that sort of thing. He would have to be a good baby, to have his bottle and settle down and wait. Fili would take care of him. He always did.

Returning with the milk bottle, Fili took a second to admire his brother. He was barely awake, thumb in his mouth and fingers curled back over his cheek.  
  
"Do you want your bottle?" He asked, leaning down to pat his belly.  
  
Kili yawned, so wide he looked as though he might turn inside out, but stretched up for the bottle anyway. Managing for once to get the bottle in his mouth, he started to drink. Fili rubbed his belly, slow circles that made his eyes drift closed.  
  
"You've been very good today." The hand slipped into his clothes, past the elasticated band of his nappy. "You know what good boys get, don't you?"  
  
Fili's fingers wrapped around him, and his legs kicked at the bottom of the crib.  
  
"Ah-ah-ah, good boys don't do that. You done with your milk?" Fili took the empty bottle from him.  
  
It took no time for Kili to finish, clutching at his brother's sleeve. Withdrawing his sticky hand from Kili's clothes, Fili pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
  
"Goodnight Kili. Don't let the bedbugs bite." Flicking off the light and pulling up the door, Fili got himself ready for bed.  
  
After all, it wouldn't be long before a very adult Kili crawled into his bed after a very different kind of attention.


	7. Chapter 7

Kili's nails were manicured, painted a searing burgundy. His eyes were carefully outlined, coming to an Egyptian-like point at the outer corner. They were powdered a smouldering grey and his lips matched the colour of his nails. The dark lacy corset was going to leave beautiful marks over his torso. Catching sight of himself in the mirror, Kili absently brushed his hair back. Should he put it up? Fili loved the clean curve of his neck as much as he liked his hair. In the end he put it back in a simple ponytail, stockinged feet rubbing together nervously. Kili was grateful he had his own bank account, as his brother would be very confused about the payments to a ladies erotic clothing site.  
  
It was Fili's birthday. He told Kili to surprise him.  
  
Kili had several ice packs in the freezer in case he fainted.

  


His birthday had started very nicely indeed. Kili had brought him breakfast in bed, indulgently feeding him before slinking down to give him a long, thorough blowjob. It was a shame he had to go to work. Kili had sent him messages and pictures of where and how he'd mastubated throughout the day. Using the shower head while he washed, with a vibrator in the kitchen and, for reasons best know to himself, with his hands in the coat cupboard. It had been an agonisingly slow day, yet just busy enough that he couldn't get away with jerking off in the loo. Fili had no idea what his brother would do for his birthday, but if the last year - Kili tied up and blindfolded - was anything to go by he was going to love it. He rolled his eyes as the train pulled into yet another station. Was it necessary to make so many stops? He clutched his briefcase tightly over his erection, hoping the woman beside him didn't notice and accuse him of anything. Maybe he should calm down, think about something other than how hard he was going to fuck Kili tonight. Something other than the bruises he was going to leave over his younger brother's skin, the purple marks he was going to put all over his neck. And definitely not how wonderfully hoarse Kili was going to be after. None of those. No thoughts about it at all. Fili was failing entirely.

  


Kili sat, straight as a ruler, at their kitchen counter. He could feel himself relaxing, the intrusion of the plug becoming less painful. His phone buzzed, startling him. It was a text from Fili.  
  
"You best be naked when I get home."  
  
He tutted. Fili could have him naked if he wanted, but he had a feeling his clothing would stay on. He had just perched himself tidily on the stool again, his thighs crossed and one high heeled foot swinging aimlessly, when Fili burst through the door.

  


Fili had contemplated taking the stairs to their flat rather than waiting for the lift. He decided to wait, to conserve his energy for the evening ahead. The other man who got in the lift eyed his briefcase, still clasped firmly over his crotch, muttered something about ear plugs. Unashamedly running down the corridor, he fervently hoped Kili hadn't locked the door like he had three years ago. Fortunately he hadn't, and what Fili was greeted with nearly knocked him flat. The first thing he registered was the shoes. A classy black, they were sleek and could have passed for a woman's office shoes. His eyes travelled up Kili's calves, the muscles darkened by the stockings. An inch or so of bare, smooth thigh showed between the stockings and the delicate little skirt he wore. It barely covered his erection, the head peeking out almost shyly as Kili squirmed in his seat. The movement drew Fili's eyes upward, taking in the lace and silk bound around his torso.  
  
"Is this okay?"  
  
Fili wondered if being too hard was going to damage him.  
  
"Fili?"  
  
You" He said, dropping his briefcase and shedding his jacket "are not going to be able to walk tomorrow."  
  
Kili smirked. He knew his brother would like it. He had not, however, known how much. Kili spread his knees and leaned up expectantly when his brother stepped towards him. Instead of kissing him properly, Fili kissed his cheek.  
  
"It'd be a shame to ruin your make-up."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "It'll look a lot better smudged over us."  
  
Fili ghosted his hand over his exposed neck and grabbed his hair.  
  
"Maybe it will, maybe it won't. Only one way to find out." He pulled Kili's head back and kissed him. It was messy, wet and biting and repulsive to anyone else. Fili's hand snaked under his tiny skirt, making him press closer. He grasped the protruding knob of the plug and twisted. Kili gasped wonderfully and started to work on his trousers. He'd been right, of course; the smeared pink marks across his lips and jaw were much more appealing.  
  
"Do you need more, or can I have you now?" Fili twisted the plug again, and guessed from the brunet's desperate moans that it was the ribbed one.  
  
"I'm more than ready." Kili freed his cock, grinning like a child with their favourite toy.  
  
He let his brother push him back, laying back across the other stool. It was a little too close and only supported his shoulders. His head hung backwards, and already he was feeling lightheaded.  
  
Slipping the plug out, Fili noted smugly that it was indeed the ribbed one. He slid a finger in, testing the slickness. Deeming it appropriate, he lined up and pressed home. Stilling for a moment to appreciate the enchanting strip of skin above the stockings, he started to pump his hips. Kili sighed contently, chest rising and falling slowly in the corset.  
  
"So pretty. My delicate, little Kili." Fili pushed a thigh up to his chest, kissing the calf.  
  
Upside down and dizzy, Kili rolled his eyes. He was neither delicate, nor little, as he was going to prove tomorrow night. But it was Fili's birthday, and he if he liked to say nice things during sex, Kili wasn't going to stop him.  
  
"Come on, I thought I wasn't going to be able to walk." He twisted a leg to dig the heel into the blond's back.  
  
"You think it's a good idea to bait me?" He pressed a hand to Kili's chest to feel the straining of his lungs. The next thrust was jarringly hard, rocking Kili's entire body. His hair swung with the motion. Forcing his head up for a second, he caught a glimpse of Fili with lipstick over his face, hair escaping from his neat work ponytail and his shirt that was going to need washing twice. Kili let his head fall back, basking in the dizziness.  
  
Fili was fascinated by the shifting of the tiny skirt. It barely moved on a slow thrust, but a hard one sent it skittering up the corset as Kili's cock bobbed with the movement. The contrast of the feminine attire with his brother's strong body, the sultry eyeshadow on the same eyes that gazed at him as a baby, was pushing him closer. Normally he fucked Kili to his orgasm because they both enjoyed the full-body tremors that ripped through him. Today, however, Fili could cum anytime he liked. And he was going to cum inside Kili, watch his curious expression at the spread of warmth before he pulled out to finish the brunet. Fili took a last, long look at his brother's swaying cock and heaving chest and leaned down to pull his head up. His cheeks were coloured, a pink haze that wasn't his make-up, eyes almost black and visibly marked by Fili. He buried himself in Kili one last time, fingers tightening on his thigh.  
  
Kili let his head drop when released, the muscles not used to such strain. Pulling out,Fili bent to check that he was okay before sliding a finger inside. Kili reached for his cock, and Fili pushed his hand away to lower his mouth instead. Unable to arch up and too scattered to use his hands, Kili simply laid there. It only took a couple nudges to his prostate before he came, shaking as Fili continued.  
  
"Fili, stop." He said weakly, squirming at the touch.  
  
Relenting, Fili helped him to sit back up wrapped his arms around him.  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Give me a couple minutes, I'll be ready for the next round." Kili snuggled happily into his chest.  
  
"You need more of a rest that that. Let's order some dinner,watch T.V, then we'll see how you feel."  
  
He tutted.  
  
"You're too nice sometimes. I'll go wash, don't want to get the seats mucky." With a last kiss, Kili hopped off the stool and made for the bathroom.  
  
"Kili?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Chinese or indian?"


	8. Chapter 8

Kili was still feeling dizzy as he stumbled into the alleyway. Was he going to be sick? Maybe the greasy kebab he had wasn't a good idea. Or the three rides on the twister. He slumped against the wall, closing his eyes and pressing his face into the cool bricks. Fili followed him, brushing his hair back from his eyes and pressing a kiss to his temple.  
  
"Are you okay? Do you need to sit down, have a drink of water?" He looked a little dazed himself.  
  
Kili shook his head then winced.  
  
"Sit down, Kee. Don't want you throwing up over your nice new shirt, eh?"  
  
"I guess not." Kili mumbled, carefully lowering himself. The wall and pavement were cold and though it was welcomed, the unforgiving surface was not. Fili dropped down beside him, reaching out to stroke his hair.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't have gone on the twister." He said. "Maybe just the carousel next year."  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't have had kebabs."  
  
"Maybe we should have just stayed home." Fili's hand dropped lower, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"And miss the fair? We've been every single year since we were born." Kili protested, though he leaned against his brother.  
  
"You want me to take your mind off of your head?" The blond offered, scooting closer.  
  
Kili remembered reading about the pain-reliving power of an orgasm.  
  
"Sure. You know how I like it more than me." He pressed his back against Fili, turning to nuzzle and kiss his face.  
  
"You're so caring. I really love that about you. Taking care of me when I'm ill, feeding me. Very brotherly."  
  
"There's nothing brotherly about how I'm going to take care of you when we get home." He leaned in to bite Kili's ear as he pulled his cock out.  
  
Watching Kili's face carefully, he started to stroke.  
  
His eyes fluttered shut, but he forced them open to watch. Fili's fingers gripped him tightly, the calloused pads dragging over the soft skin. One of his hands reached to the back of Fili's neck, the other joining with the hand on his cock.  
  
"Why don't you tell me what else you love about me?" He started to gently suck on his neck, at the back where it was easily hidden.  
  
"You know I-I can't talk when you-" Kili broke off, biting his lip as his brother twisted their hands deviously.  
  
"I know. I want to hear you all strained and struggling to form a sentence."  
  
The brunet took several deep breaths before he started speaking.  
  
"I love the w-way you fuck me-oh god, Fee, you little shit."  
  
"How do I fuck you?" He asked firmly, squeezing lightly.  
  
"Soft and slow, t-teasing." Kili's face pressed into his neck, panting hotly against the skin. "Or hard. I like i-it when you make m-me scream." He shuddered his way through the sentence, wiggling as the pace of their hands increased.  
  
"S'okay, Kili. Hide your voice for now. You'll need it later." He kissed his brother's open mouth, reveling in the puffs of air across his face.  
  
"When I get you home, I'm going to make love to you. In our bed, after I spend ages stretching you." Brushing his thumb over the head, Fili smiled fondly at the choked-off noise that followed. "You can beg as much as you like. I won't fuck you any harder or faster. I'll take as much time as I like, building the pleasure up."  
  
Kili was whining now, precious little sounds that signalled his impending orgasm.  
  
"You will scream. When I finally let you cum, you will shout my name and let everyone know how good I make you feel. Let the neighbours know how much you love my cock. They'll see you in the corridor, in the street, and they'll know how much you love being fucked. No-one makes those sort of noises on the top."  
  
Kili's eyes barely focused on him, almost crossed from the closeness and pleasure. Fili kissed him, flicking his tongue out and pulling back before he could respond.  
  
"I love you, brother."  
  
He pressed his forehead to Kili's, who came with a grunt.  
  
They sat quietly for several minutes, as Kili regained his breath and Fili licked clean their sticky hands.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Better, actually. We should get going though, some teenagers are bound to come this way."  
  
Even as he spoke, a group of shrieking kids passed the alley entrance and they jumped.  
  
"Yep. We gotta go." Fili agreed.  
  
They quickly tucked Kili back into his pants.  
  
"Wait!" Kili called as his brother headed back out to the fair. "What if someone out there saw us?"  
  
Fili stopped.  
  
"Good point. Where does this alley even go?"  
  
"Shit, I dunno. Shouldn't be somewhere we don't know."  
  
"Well," said Fili taking hold of Kili's hand and kissing him "wherever it takes us, at least it'll be an adventure."  
  
"I don't want an adventure!" The brunet replied sulkily. "I want to go home and I want you to fuck me."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Fili dragged his pouting brother deeper into the alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas for the next set? Don't be shy!


	9. Chapter 9

In his dream, Kili had been exploring a cave. Seams of gold and silver ran through the walls, but he was after something far more valuable. The tunnel opened up to a chamber, barely lit by a hole in the ceiling. The floor was littered with the crystals he was after. Taking a pickaxe from his bag, he raised his arms to strike. Kili's feet were pulled out from under him. Hauled up into the air, he flailed in panic. Something seized his arms, wrapping around his torso as he thrashed. He'd dropped the pickaxe when he was grabbed and his bag had been taken. Suddenly Kili was shaken and he grabbed the restraints as though they would keep him still. Kili squeezed what he could reach. It was muscular, kind of rubbery and warm. He was squeezed back. When he remained still, his arms and legs were released. Holding the thing wrapped around his waist to stay upright, Kili looked around.  
A large, shifting mass hung from the ceiling, what could only be tentacles anchoring it to the stone. A tentacle passed between his legs to support his back, but it pressed against his groin. Kili sighed at the unexpected contact. The creature froze, wavering limbs stilling at the echoing sound. It somehow appeared curious. A dozen tentacles snaked towards his groin. One poked him, firmly, and he moaned in response. The tentacles wiggled happily and proceeded to tug at his trousers. After a minute Kili gently pushed them away to undo the belt and buttons. His trousers were pulled down to his boots and left hanging there. Several small tentacles wrapped around his cock, a larger one pressing against his hole. They reached up to caress his neck, running over his back and chest. It began to press inside of him and Kili reached out to grip the tentacles that snaked up his arms. It slid over his prostate, causing his body to twitch.

Fili paused as his brother's body jerked. It wasn't quite time to wake him up yet, and he got grouchy if woken too early. Kili mewled in his sleep, pushing himself back on his fingers. It was probably the tentacle dream again, the most common thing his mind turned to when Fili's hands slid into his pajamas. He was ready, gripping Fili's fingers just loosely enough. With an almost harsh press to his prostate, he woke Kili.

He jolted awake, bearing down on the fingers inside him. Fili whispered soothingly in his ear, scorching hot at his back.  
  
"Kili, Kili, it's me. Fili, your brother."  
  
He tried to talk or even reach back to hold his brother, but the sleeping pills fogged his brain to all but Fili and pleasure. Withdrawing his fingers, he whispered to Kili again.  
  
"Are you sure about this? We could stop; it's okay."  
  
All Kili could do was grunt urgently and hope.  
  
Luckily, he was understood. Fili started to push his cock inside, even as Kili felt himself drifting off again. He wasn't sure if it was the creature's tentacles inside him, prodding his prostate wickedly or Fili's skilled thrusts. Something reached round to tangle with his hand, and Kili gripped it back with all the control he had left.

Sucking a purple mark onto the brunet's shoulder, Fili pulled his hips closer. The power Kili gave him made him dizzy. To have Kili, body limp but cock hard, offered up to him in the dark... The thought made Fili thrust particularly hard, grinning when his brother grunted and tightened around his cock and fingers. Every pump of his hips caused a ripple across Kili's body, spreading from his adorably plump stomach to his legs and arms. He was getting close; he clenched periodically around Fili, hips unconsciously rocking back.

While his body was quiet, Kili's mind was vocal in his ecstasy. His cries seemed to spur on the creature. More and more of its limbs wound around him, pulling off the last of his clothes. It surrounded all of him, intertwined with his fingers, enveloping his cock and filling his hole. Kili's mouth had been left free to breathe, and make the sounds the creature craved. It had stopped thrusting now, undulating against his prostate. Kili fell silent, gasping for air as his orgasm approached. Curling up as much as he could, knuckles turning white as he gripped the tentacles, eyes closed as they rolled back. He screamed when he came, back arching in the cocoon of tentacles. Continuing to assault his prostate, it wrung shudders and wrecked little whimpers from Kili before it finally stilled.

Now Kili had achieved release, Fili concentrated on his own. He tilted his hips to avoid his brother's prostate, although Kili's body kept shaking as though he was still cumming. Fili muffled his groans in the brunet's hair when he came, grinding into Kili to prolong the sensation. Regretfully pulling out, he rolled Kili over so he could snuggle up to his chest. Clumsy fingers tangled with his hair, and Kili's glazed eyes blinked open. He murmured something. It might have been Fili's name. Whatever it was, it was blissed-out and wonderfully sleepy. The blond kissed him until his eyes fell closed again and he sprawled limply across his chest. Fili couldn't help but smile as he settled down. His baby brother was insatiable, and he would need all his energy for the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

"Give me the remote!" Kili flung himself across his brother's lap in a desperate bid to get what he wanted.  
  
"No way, you'll put some shitty reality show on." The blond leaned away from Kili, holding the remote further away and protecting his groin.  
  
"I'm sure there's some film on, anything's better than this sitcom shit." Kili put a hand on Fili's thigh, stretching further. His hand slipped onto his brother's half-hard cock.  
  
Throwing the remote down, Fili scrambled out from under him and onto the floor.  
  
"Fili..."  
  
"You've got the remote. Happy now?" He snapped.  
  
"Fili, are you hard?"  
  
"She's hot." Fili mumbled, gesturing at the blonde on the screen.  
  
"She hasn't been on for ten minutes." Kili fell silent for a second, still perched on the sofa. "Was it me?"  
  
"Of course not." He tried to sound offended, but a blush had risen up from his neck.  
  
"It is me." The brunet crawled off the sofa and towards his brother, back curved.  
  
Fili shuffled backwards. Colour had risen to his ears now and his pulse was picking up. He let Kili get close, dark and blotting out the sun behind him.  
  
"You like me, don't you? You didn't work out until you saw me eyeing up that body builder. Never used to wear such tight shirts, never used to walk around in that tiny towel. I know you want me."  
  
Fili shook his head desperately.  
  
"It's okay. You can have me. Anytime, anywhere you like." He was close now, words ghosting over him.  
  
"Shut up, Kili." He tried to sound angry but was certain his voice was thick with lust.  
  
"Why don't you make me?"  
  
Giving in, Fili grabbed his brother's hair and pulled him in. Kili's mouth opened with the suddenness of the pain. It was easily the worst kiss they ever had, but their tongues met and they grabbed at each other and ended up sprawled on the floor. Kili rutted down against his brother eagerly, pressing their erections together.  
  
"Can I see it? It's been so long since we last compared, I'm dying to see how you've grown."  
  
"I think you're going to like it, little brother." Fili grinned as the brunet groaned.  
  
"You like that? Shall I call you brother while I fuck you?"  
  
Kili climbed to his feet, hauling Fili after him. He would have laughed at his hastiness, if he didn't have the same desperation within him. Realising they couldn't walk to a bed and maintain bodily contact, Fili reached down and lifted his brother. To his credit, Kili caught on quickly and wound his arms around his neck. The blond headed for his own room. It had a double bed, and he wanted to spread his brother out to look at him.

Fumbling the door open, Fili collapsed forwards, trapping Kili beneath him. Breaking free of Kili's grip, he stood up to pull his shirt off, wiggling out of his trousers. Tugging his socks off, Fili helped his brother out of his clothes, tugging his trousers free of his ankles. Kili was endearingly plump and pale with a tempting trail of hair from his chest to groin.  
  
"How do you want me, brother?" He asked, climbing on the bed.  
  
Kili didn't answer for a moment. His gaze was fixed below Fili's waist, on his cock. He unconsciously licked his lips as he reached out. It was both longer and thicker than his own, rising to meet him from its bed of blond curls.  
  
"From behind. I want you to pin me down, big brother, like you used to when we fought." Kili still didn't look at him, fixated on the way pre-cum oozed from the tip of his cock.  
  
"Like it rough?" Fili rolled him over and pulled his lube and condoms from his bedside table.  
  
"God yes. I wanna feel you for days." Folding his arms beneath his head, he spread his legs a little.  
  
"Oh, you will. Now I've got you, I'm going to fuck you every day. Would you like that? My little brother-slut."  
  
"I'd love that, Fee." Kili used his childhood nickname for his brother, looking over his shoulder at him.  
  
Straddling his hips, Fili coated a finger in lube. He pressed it inside Kili's body, allowing a minute for him to adjust before sliding in a second. The brunet pushed his hips higher.  
  
"I'm not a virgin. No need to be so gentle."  
  
Fili added another finger and more lube as he continued to stretch.  
  
"I know. You think I haven't seen you limping? You're not going to need anyone else though. Just me."  
  
Pulling his fingers free, Fili tore open the condom. Kili wiggled his hips at the sound, eagerly anticipating the sensations of sex.  
  
"Look at you. Gagging for it." He rolled the condom onto his cock and wedged himself at his brother's hole. "Hands behind your back."  
  
Kili was quick to comply, crossing his wrists over the small of his back. Fili wrapped his hand around his wrists, his other hand pressing down between Kili's shoulder blades.  
  
"Just like old times." He muttered to himself and pushed forward.  
  
Kili moaned; long, loud and ecstatic. He'd never been stretched so far, never felt so desperate. When his brother stilled he whined, trying to move, after any stimulation he could get.  
  
"I'm the older brother here. I'm in control." Shifting his weight, Fili leaned on his hand, pressing the brunet further into the bed. "Tell me, little brother," He bent to whisper in Kili's ear "are you going to fuck anyone else?"  
  
Kili lifted his head, craning back. He was blushing a bright scarlet with his eyes closed and mouth hanging open.  
  
"No, Fee. No-one else."  
  
He was rewarded with a brief grinding of their bodies together. His brother's balls flush against his arse, Fili's body over his and his mouth at his ear.  
  
"Promise. Promise me this" He withdrew an inch before pushing back in to clarify his meaning "and I'll give you what you want."  
  
"I promise, brother. Only you. No-one else will fuck me, ever. I don't want anyone else's cock, just yours."  
  
"Damn right." Fili finally started moving, albeit as slow as he could manage. "I'm the only one who can satisfy you, make you limp and dazed. I can't wait for you to be speechless and weak under me. You're going to be so beautiful."  
  
Kili couldn't formulate words to reply. It had been a while since he was last bedded and his brother was bigger than he'd ever had. He moaned, keen to encourage Fili.  
  
"You know this is illegal? If anyone caught me fucking you, we'd go to jail." Fili latched onto his neck, sucking and biting to leave a visible sign. A warning to everyone who dared look; Kili was his. "We'd be on the news, and everyone would know. They'd wonder. Was every love bite from his brother? Every time they boasted of getting laid, every self-satisfied grin, where they all because of his brother?" Fili clung to his last shreds of control. He wanted to draw this out, remind Kili of how wrong this was and frustrate him further.  
  
"People will look back on every limp, the so-called 'sports injuries'. They'll know it's because you begged for my cock and I gave it to you."  
  
Beneath him Kili whimpered. His skin burned with the agonizing pleasure. It was so wrong, so dirty, the way his brother slowly filled him over and over.  
  
"Can you take it? Do you think you're strong enough, little brother, to take the pounding you want?" Fili's voice was harsh, each word a struggle. The brunet's arse was almost painfully tight, pulling him in.  
  
"Fee-" Kili was having an even harder time speaking. "I can-shit-take it."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Fuck yes please, brother, please."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Your cock! Please, just fuck me!"  
  
"If you ask like that, I'll give you anything you want, brother."  
  
Kili had a second to feel triumphant. Then the blond started to fuck him, each thrust forcing the air from his lungs. The noises wrung from him were near pained and pitiful as he lay helpless under his brother. Kili was going to finish embarrassingly quickly. Between Fili pinning him down, the unrelenting stimulation of his prostate and the eroticism of his brother fucking him, he was going to cum very soon.  
  
"Fee, I'm gonna-"  
  
"I've got you, baby brother. Cum for me."  
  
Kili came, crying out and clenching desperately as his brother continued to pump into him. He whined when Fili came, hips rolling languidly as he spilled into the brunet. Pulling out, he released Kili's arms and rolled them onto their sides. They laid there, open-mouthed and panting.  
  
"I think you ruined my sheets."  
  
"I think you ruined my arse."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
Kili rolled into his brother's arms, smiling lazily at him.  
  
"I wanna ride you next time."  
  
"How 'bout now?"

  


Just as he seated himself on his brother's cock, the front door opened.


	11. Chapter 11

Fili reached out to grab his brother's hips. The extra fat there bounced less than that of his belly, but was smooth and soft and squeezable. Most importantly, he didn't obstruct his view of Kili's stomach. There was just enough to move, marked with thin pink lines where his trousers contained him. A familiar warm spread through his chest, satisfaction in the knowledge that he could provide for his husband. He glanced up at Kili.

His brother's eyes shone, dark but illuminating. He blushed so easily with his extra weight and his round cheeks were pink, skin flushed with pleasure and desire. It seems even now, bound by vows and blood, with their bodies joined and their love inked across their skin, they could not get close enough.

Fili sat up, sacrificing the sight of his brother for the feel of him. He was so warm and soft. The gentle rocking of Kili's hips pressed his rump onto Fili's legs over and over, nothing like their normal roughness. Wrapping his arms fully around Kili, he guided his hips. As his brother neared his release his control slipped, relying more and more on Fili. Unable to thrust up, he could only lift his hips and drop them. It was tiring but Kili was shaking in his arms, twitching around him and with a few whispered words in his ear he came. His brother curling against him was enough for Fili too. Panting, they clung to each other, unwilling to part and become separate once more.


End file.
